


Мне знаком этот крик

by EliLynch



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Уилл читает вслух сказку. Ничего страшного, казалось бы, но некоторые сказки Гримм способны испугать даже доктора Лектера.





	

_— Матушка, — сказала Марленикен, — а братец сидит у двери, и такой он бледный-бледный, и яблочко у него в руке. Я попросила его дать мне яблочко, а он мне ничего не ответил, и стало мне так страшно.  
— А ты ступай туда опять, — сказала мать, — если он тебе не ответит, ты ударь его по уху.  
Пошла Марленикен и говорит:  
— Братец, дай мне яблочко.  
А он молчит, ничего не говорит. И ударила она его по уху, и покатилась голова наземь. Испугалась девочка, стала плакать и кричать; побежала к матери и говорит:  
— Ох, матушка, я отбила брату голову! — и она плакала, плакала, и никак нельзя было ее утешить.  
— Марленикен, — сказала мать, — что ж ты наделала?! Но смотри, молчи, чтоб никто не узнал об этом, теперь ничего уже не поделаешь, мы его в супе сварим._  
Лектер непроизвольно дергается в кресле, широко распахивает глаза. Цепь коротких воспоминаний из прошлого, состоящих из концентрированной яркой боли, мгновенно выстраивается перед ним и закручивается вокруг шеи, перекрыв доступ к кислороду. Ванночка на плите - кости - раскроенный череп олененка - детский крик - боль в сломанной руке -зловонное дыхание -холод. Холод, холод, черный провал неба над головой и белоснежный снег под ногами. Кадр, выхваченный со стороны: дрожащий мальчик в снежной пустыне, бредущий, ползущий, **двигающийся** вперед, знающий, что краткая передышка будет означать смерть. Может быть, он ходит по кругу или давно мертв.   
Чернота под ногами, кристально-белое небо. После этого момента, реальности, перевернутой, словно шар с искусственным снегом, иллюзорное давление на горло пропадает. Парад воспоминаний не занял и пары секунд. Придя в себя и взглянув на Уилла, Ганнибал с немалым облегчением убеждается в том, что Грэм не обратил внимания на удачный выстрел, пробивший брешь в чужой защите.   
Второго выстрела не будет.   
Спокойнее, дыхание ровнее, это всего лишь сказка. Почему именно эта сказка?   
Они говорили о детстве Уилла и добрались до историй, которые ему читали на ночь.   
— От некоторых из них волосы на голове дыбом встают. До сих пор.   
— К примеру? Отрубленные пальцы в "Золушке"?   
— Нет, нет, — мотнул головой Уилл. — У братьев Гримм есть вещи пострашнее.   
— Гензель и Гретель? — еще одно предположение наугад.   
Уилл снова качает головой.   
Перебор сказок по памяти может занять много времени, а до конца сеанса остается всего двадцать минут, и Лектер решает (как и всегда) подтолкнуть Уилла к верному варианту развития событий.   
— Знаете, — говорит он, встав на ноги и направившись к книжным полкам, не сомневаясь, что Уилл сейчас следит за каждым его движением. — У меня есть полное собрание их сказок. Возможно, вы могли бы прочесть вслух о том, что вас так страшило?   
— Новое упражнение? Вам надоело смотреть на мои часы? — До сих пор, когда Уилл пробует пошутить, то улыбается первым, криво, заранее извиняясь за свое неуместное чувство юмора.   
Не оборачиваясь, Ганнибал спиной чувствует его улыбку.   
— Нет, Уилл. К часам претензий нет. Дело в том, что большинство человеческих страхов родом из детства. Поэтому нам необходимо добраться до истоков ваших проблем.   
— Не знакомьтесь с моими детскими страхами, они вам не понравятся, — говорит Уилл.   
Он еще никогда не был настолько прав.   
— Они и не должны мне нравиться, — мягко настаивает Лектер. — Дело в том, что врагов нужно знать в лицо.   
Врагов нужно знать в лицо, узнавать по голосу, по походке и движению головы. Изучать их привычки и биографии, выстраивать версии, почему они поступили так, а не иначе. О тех, кого ненавидишь, думаешь не меньше, чем о тех, кого любил. Ради тех, кому когда-то отдал свое сердце, ты должен помнить. До тех пор, пока черное небо не перевернется над головой.   
Уилл недоволен, он хмурит брови и убирает локти с подлокотников кресла, выпрямляясь, словно ученик за партой, которого вот-вот вызовут к доске. Он сделает все, что нужно, но сперва "захлопнется", забравшись в улиточную раковину, какая есть у каждого интроверта. Лектера не беспокоит этот тихий протест.   
Отыскав нужную книгу - увесистый том, увесистость которому обеспечивают многочисленные цветные иллюстрации - Ганнибал возвращается к своему приунывшему пациенту и, не подходя вплотную, так, чтобы не ощерился иглами страх вторжения в личное пространство, протягивает книгу.   
— Пожалуйста. Это действительно важно.   
Уилл остается недовольным, но необходимые приличия соблюдены, а у него нет весомых причин для отказа.   
Не может же он до сих пор бояться сказок.   
Уилл листает книгу нарочито-неторопливо, останавливаясь для того, чтобы хмыкнуть или сделать краткое замечание.   
— Румпельштильцхен, смотрите-ка, теперь я могу с первого раза правильно произвести это имя. Сказка о том, кто ходил страху учиться... Зря это он. Я сейчас трачу ваше время на то, чтобы отучиться. Волк и семеро козлят. Кажется, там тоже волку зашили камни в желудок, как в Красной Шапочке. Прямо мания какая-то, как будто нет более простых способов убить волка. Хорошо, что у нас поблизости не бегает маньяк, убивающий в соответствии с сюжетами сказок, правда?   
— Да. — Лектер сверяется с часами и видит, что осталось тринадцать минут, но не торопит Грэма и не напоминает ему о существовании оглавления, дабы не вызвать новую вспышку раздражения.   
— О, вот и оно, — торжественно объявляет Уилл двадцатью секундами спустя и стучит ногтем по странице. — Сказка про можжевельник.   
Название заставляет насторожиться. Лектер кивает Уиллу, чтобы тот начинал читать, и в то же время мысленно перебирает в памяти сведения об этой сказке. Их нет, но есть интуиция хищника, и интуиция кричит, что впереди расставлены капканы.   
Лектер привык доверять ей, но менять планы поздно.   
Ганнибал кивает Уиллу, и Уилл начинает читать, сперва размеренно ("видите, видите, я могу быть совершенно стабильным"), а потом, сам того не замечая, переходя на сбивчивый быстрый темп, проглатывая окончания слов.   
"Хорошо, что он увлекся", - думает Ганнибал, захлопывая за собой дверь Дворца Памяти.   
Ему страшно.  
Уилл знает слишком много, не зная ничего. Уилл нашел единственное больное место, не целясь, не пытаясь причинить ему боль. Прежние страхи Уилла - это вечные страхи Лектера, не абстрактные порождения детского сознания, способного даже тень от ветки превратить в чудовищного монстра, а реальная кровь на снегу, трупы, разорванные волками, вой за дверью и мерзкий, да, в тот момент определяемый не иначе как мерзкий, звук, с каким ломаются кости. Можно найти волков и набить их желудки камнями, но подретушированные временем сказки лгут, говоря детям, что для того, чтобы вернуть своих близких, нужно всего-то распороть живот несчастному зверю.   
На фоне этой лжи уже совершенно не имеет значения, набьют ли впоследствии волку желудок камнями.   
Лектеру кажется, что камнями набита его голова, и каждое слово, прочитанное Уиллом - это новый камень, летящий в висок.   
_— Эх, — сказал муж, — а мне чего-то так грустно; нехорошо, что он ушел, со мной даже не попрощавшись.  
Принялся он за еду и говорит:  
— Марленикен, о чем ты плачешь? Братец ведь скоро вернется.  
— Ах, жена, — говорит он, — какая у тебя вкусная похлебка! Положи-ка мне еще. — И чем больше он ел, тем больше хотелось ему есть._  
 **Им** всегда хотелось больше. Хлеба, картошки, оленины, детей. Мяса. Еды. Расходного материала. Ганнибал отлично помнил, как несло гнилью изо рта главного людоеда его детства.   
Гости Ганнибала тоже частенько просили добавки, но те, кого убивал он сам, и были расходным материалом, избавляясь от них, он делал мир чуть более справедливым, уравновешенным, красивым. Некоторые пьют, чтобы забыться, он ел мясо, отчасти из желания забыть.   
Уничтожь врага его же оружием.  
"Ты просил добавки, ты тоже ел эту похлебку".   
Монстры остаются сидеть в своих подвалах, но им скучно, и сегодня они особенно разговорчивы. Можно не бояться их, являясь одним из. Нужно бояться, если ты - проводник в их мир и не знаешь дорогу обратно.   
У монстров из-под кровати Уилла знакомые лица, и только Лектеру известно, как выманить их из укрытий и под каким соусом подать к обеду.   
Уилл читает, низко опустив голову, не подозревая, что подогревает нездоровый интерес к своей персоне. Несмотря на страх и боль, оставшуюся в прошлом, но дьявольски реальную сейчас, Лектер отлично знает, что позже, вечером, будет анализировать и расставлять по полочкам полученные эмоции, любуясь ими. Сильные эмоции - для него это роскошь, притягательно-уродливые экспонаты коллекции.   
Как интересно, - думает Лектер, в то время как некоторые другие части его раздробленного сознания разглядывают кровь на снегу, вновь ощущают фантомную боль в сломанной когда-то руке и слышат полузадушенный шепот Грутаса: "Ты тоже ел свою сестру".   
Как интересно, - думает Лектер, - если он способен причинить мне боль случайно, что произойдет, когда мы станем противниками, и чего можно будет достичь, сделав его своим союзником.  
 _— Нет, — говорит мать; тут она вскочила, и поднялись у ней волосы дыбом, будто огненные языки, — а мне вот кажется, будто настал конец свету. Выйти мне, что ли, из комнаты, — может, мне полегчает.  
И только вышла она за дверь — бух! — сбросила птица ей на голову мельничный жернов, — и всю ее размозжило. Услыхали это отец и Марленикен и вышли из комнаты; и поднялся на том месте пар, пламя и огненные языки, а когда все это исчезло, видят они — стоит перед ними на том самом месте маленький братец. Он взял отца и Марленикен за руку, и были они все трое так рады и счастливы, вошли в дом, уселись за стол и начали вместе обедать._  
— Вот и вся история, — объявляет Уилл и захлопывает книгу.   
Возможно, во взгляде Лектера он все же замечает нечто необычное, тревожное, поскольку чуть приподнимает брови и нервным движением поправляет очки на носу.   
— Все в порядке?   
— Да, — отвечает Лектер абсолютно спокойным тоном. — Я задумался о финале.   
— О чем именно?   
— О том, **что** они ели на обед.   
— Или кого, — Уилл понимающе усмехается. — Доктор Лектер, вы понимаете меня с полуслова. Раньше тоже гадал, не собрали ли они то, что осталось от мачехи, и не запекли ли в рулет. К тому же, я недоумевал и недоумеваю, как сможет эта семья дальше жить вместе и радоваться, если отец успел пообедать сыном, а сестра это видела.   
"Радоваться они не станут, верно, Мика? А что касается жизни..."  
— Вряд ли они будут счастливы, но человеческая память - вещь поразительная, механизм вытеснения неприятных воспоминаний срабатывает порой в самых безнадежных случаях. Отец не знал, что именно получил на обед. Это можно назвать смягчающим обстоятельством.   
— Вот тоже странно. Неужели человеческое мясо сложно отличить по вкусу от говядины или баранины?   
Разговаривать на такие темы - все равно что вальсировать на льду, видя, как ледяной пласт под ногами расходится трещинами. Восхитительно.   
Лектер одаривает Уилла улыбкой, благодаря его за возможность принять участие в опасной игре, сделать еще несколько шагов по непрочному настилу. В этом танце, конечно же, ведет он.   
— Не знаю. Не думаю, что нам когда-нибудь представится возможность разобраться в этом вопросе.   
— Боже упаси, — восклицает Уилл. — Если уже поблизости один... разбирающийся.   
"Испугался, что людоеда разглядят в нем. Трогательный мальчик".   
— Впрочем, в одной книге о нравах африканских племен, написанной путешественником, — продолжает Лектер как ни в чем не бывало, — я читал, что человеческое мясо по вкусу как раз напоминает баранину.   
Уилл бледнеет и сглатывает, наверняка уже представляя, как вкушает эту "баранину" и все понимает... Но на самом деле он не понимает ничего. Смотрит на чудовище, стоящее прямо перед ним, и не видит. Слепой, блуждающий в лабиринтах чужих эмоций, в гостях у зрячего, предпочитающего оставаться равнодушным наблюдателем. Они дополняют друг друга, они должны стоять на одной стороне.  
— Уилл, не думайте об этом сейчас, — говорит Лектер, тем самым прерывая танец и ведя Уилла к берегу. — Мы, напомню, сегодня обсуждаем ваши детские страхи.   
— И к каким выводам вы пришли, не зря я читал "Можжевельник"?   
Часы показывают, что их сеанс давно вышел за рамки сорока минут. Очень кстати, сегодня Лектеру не хочется лгать Грэму.   
— К сожалению, через несколько минут сюда войдет другой пациент. О моих выводах из нашей сегодняшней беседы вы узнаете позже, — голос Лектера теплеет, и, предвосхищая разочарование Уилла, он повторяет: — Узнаете обязательно, я обещаю.


End file.
